staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 W labiryncie odc. 101 - Nagroda; serial TVP 06:45 W labiryncie - odc. 102 Ojciec i syn; serial TVP 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 42 Las w krainie tysiąca jezior; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Podróż na Fioletową Planetę, odc. 58 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Trofeum, odc. 16 (Hall of Lame); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma, odc. 41 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Lodówka - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:25 1000 pierwszych dni; program poradnikowy 10:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:15 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 1 (Royal Pains - odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); 12:05 Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11 - Do broni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Inauguracja Międzynarodowego festiwalu Filmów Lotniczych; reportaż 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 16 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki Czesława Miłosza; magazyn kulinarny 15:10 Tajemniczy świat flamingów (Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos, The) 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:35 Wiatr w żagle - odc. 3; cykl reportaży 16:50 Europejski Turniej Piłki Nożnej Zunifikowanej Olimpiad Specjalnych; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 38 - Sprawa świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2580; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Święto pieczonego ziemniaka, odc. 35 (Potato Festival) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Miłość na wybiegu - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008) 22:15 Spartan (Spartan) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 00:10 Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The) 107'; western kraj prod.USA (1961) 02:10 Polska śmierć 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 03:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15 - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia; serial komediowy TVP 06:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie; serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał - Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki - Półfinał 2013; reportaż 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.25, 9.15, 9.55; Pogoda:8.20, 9.10, 9.50 10:35 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7 - Kurier z Ankary - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:50 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 4 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 4 / 5) 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 12:25 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne 13:10 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Wielkopolska; widowisko muzyczne 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1967; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 104 "WIEK FIZYCZNY VS WIEK MENTALNY" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18 - Cafe Rose - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:10 Życie od kuchni - (12) 17:45 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 52 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 52; teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1); widowisko 21:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2); widowisko 22:15 Psy - txt. str. 777 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 00:05 Święto Wiosny (filmowe widowisko baletowe) 40' 00:55 Bandyta (Bandyta) - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997) 02:40 Gracze 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 24; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:52 Felieton TVP INFO - Lubuskie Regionalnie 10:00 Zobacz, co słychać - wydanie specjalne 10:06 Agro wieści 10:23 Zobacz, co słychać -wydanie specjalne 10:28 Prosto z lasu 4/2013; magazyn 10:41 Zobacz, co słychać - wydanie specjalne 10:45 Aktywni 50+ sezon 2 /4 11:00 Dom marzeń - odc. 1; magazyn 11:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 3; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:48 Pogoda Info 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:48 Pogoda Info 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Eurowiadomości - odc. 6 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:48 Pogoda Info 14:53 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Szerokie tory. Nocna Moskwa; reportaż 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 W ZOO dookoła świata; magazyn 17:15 Strefa zgniotu; magazyn 17:35 Ptak też człowiek - Zagrożenia; program przyrodniczy 17:50 Medycyna i Ty - Przebarwienia, Rotawirusy 18:04 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Słonik nadziei 18:58 Z archiwum IPN - Bracia T. W.; magazyn 19:28 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 1 - Nowa Atma 19:37 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 2 - Jazzowe Zakopane 19:48 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 3 - Fontanna Neptuna 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Wanda Półtawska - odc. 9; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:49 Pogoda Info 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 54; program publicystyczny 21:24 Pogoda Info 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:37 Pogoda Info 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:56 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:17 Sportowy flesz 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:55 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:23 Globalne sushi - widmo pustych oceanów (Global sushi: dead oceans shead / Global sushi: demain nos enfants mangeront des medusesdes meduses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 00:25 Dogonić świat - odc. 1; magazyn 00:50 Szerokie tory. Nocna Moskwa; reportaż 01:12 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 01:52 Pogoda Info 01:58 Sportowy Wieczór 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Wanda Półtawska - odc. 9; magazyn 02:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 03:00 Aktywni 50+ odc. 2 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:00 Globalne sushi - widmo pustych oceanów (Global sushi: dead oceans shead / Global sushi: demain nos enfants mangeront des medusesdes meduses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 05:05 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 05:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Wanda Półtawska - odc. 9; magazyn 06:00 Eurowiadomości - odc. 6 06:20 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 3; magazyn 06:40 Dom marzeń - odc. 1; magazyn 06:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany, Hiszpania 2006 07.55 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (10) - serial animowany 08.20 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (15) - serial animowany 08.45 Kopciuszek: Spełnione marzenia - film animowany, USA 2002 10.15 Ewa gotuje (179) - magazyn kulinarny 10.50 Scooby-Doo! Abrakadabra Doo - film animowany, USA 2010 12.25 Przygody Merlina (27) - serial fantasy 13.25 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony (1, 2) - reality show 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (1) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (33) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (363) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (6) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (215) - serial komediowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2013 - koncert 00.35 Batman - film fantasy, USA 1966 02.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu 2 (1355) - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (37) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (37) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1772, 1773) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 X Factor (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Top Model. Zostań modelką (14) - reality show 15.55 Perfekcyjna pani domu (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (9) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (15) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Seks w wielkim mieście - komedia romantyczna, USA 2008 23.00 American Pie: Wesele - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 01.00 Rekin w Wenecji - horror, USA 2008 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.05 Arkana magii (946) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.00 I like it 5.45 Selekcja 2008 6.15 Selekcja 2008 6.50 mała Czarna 7.50 Selekcja 2008 8.25 Selekcja 2008 9.00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 9.55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 11.00 Galileo 12.00 mała Czarna 13.00 Spadkobiercy 14.00 Spadkobiercy 15.05 Lenny - cudowny pies - komedia familijna, USA, 2004 16.50 Lochy i smoki: Klątwa Smoka - film fantasy, Niemcy, Litwa, Wielka Brytania, USA, 2005 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Planeta małp - film przygodowy, USA, 2001 23.30 Lake Placid 2 - horror, USA, 2007 1.20 Chłopaki z taśmy 2.20 I like it 3.15 4music 4.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 05:55 Misja Martyna Extra (6/8) - program podróżniczy 06:35 Misja Martyna Extra (7/8) - program podróżniczy 07:10 Mango - Telezakupy 09:15 Rodzinka jak inne (8/22) 09:45 Tajemnice Smallville (5/22) 10:40 Przyjaciele (18/24) 11:10 Przyjaciele (19/24) 11:40 Przyjaciele (20/24) 12:15 Kosmita z przedmieścia - komedia, USA 1991 14:10 Czterej pancerni i pies (15) 15:25 Chuck (8/22) 16:25 Dr House V (12/24) 17:25 Dr House V (13/24) 18:25 Prawo Agaty 2 (27) 19:30 List w butelce - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 22:10 Wiecznie młody - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 00:15 Mission: Impossible II - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2000 02:45 Arkana Magii (1180) 04:45 Ulice San Francisco (5/26) - serial kryminalny, USA 05:40 Koniec programu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 W blasku fleszy 7.05 Taki jest świat, Polska 2013 7.55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli - serial 8.55 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt - serial 10.00 Stefan Malutki - film familijny 12.00 Tristan i Izolda - film anim. 13.50 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - serial 15.55 Zaklęty książę - komedia 17.50 Stawka większa niż życie - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Resident Evil. Apokalipsa - horror, Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2004 22.00 Potęga strachu - film akcji 0.25 Urwanie głowy - komedia, USA 1997 2.35 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 700* Powrót Agaty; telenowela TVP 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 701* Dwóch znajomych 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 702* Anioł 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 703* Marcysia wraca do pracy; telenowela TVP 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 704* Wszyscy na chrzciny; telenowela TVP 08:55 Polonia 24 09:35 Ojczyzna ponad granicami; reportaż 10:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 4/5 Podziemny labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:45 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /14/; felieton 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Armenia - Peciak (248) 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 18; serial TVP 12:10 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 62 - Paragraf 23 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (129) "Rab"; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Polska poza Polską - Jeśli zapomnę o nich; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (144); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Ale mądrale! - /2/; talk-show 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Armenia - Peciak (248) 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Pod kraterem; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Dom odc.21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:45 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki; serial komediowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Pod kraterem; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:55 Polonia 24 04:20 Dom odc.21/25 - Naiwne pytania; serial TVP 05:45 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 3 - Marcin Sitek; widowisko rozrywkowe 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Trwam 08:00 Jazda próbna 08:25 Słowo Życia 08:30 Porady medyczne oo. Bonifratrów 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 W Namiocie Słowa 14:50 7 sakrament 15:20 Słowo Życia 15:30 Koncert życzeń 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Muzyczne drogowskazy 17:00 Sanktuaria Polskie 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Modlitwa „Regina Coeli” 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:05 Świat w obrazach 22:10 Mocni w wierze 22:40 Program publicystyczny z Parlamentu Europejskiego 00:05 Słowo Życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Bioetyczny detektyw 01:00 Modlitwa „Regina Coeli” 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 03:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia 06:50 Święty na każdy dzień 07:15 Informacje dnia 07:35 Polski punkt widzenia Polsat 2 5.55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.35 Gra w ciemno 9.30 Tajemnice Kniei 10.00 Dlaczego ja? 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Dlaczego ja? 13.00 Dlaczego ja? 14.00 Dlaczego ja? 15.00 Graczykowie 15.30 Rodzina zastępcza 16.00 Szpital na perypetiach 16.30 Mamuśki 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza 18.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 18.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 19.00 Tajemnice Kniei 19.30 Ewa gotuje 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.35 Interwencja 21.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 22.00 Kabareton na TOPie Jak żyć - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, Limo, Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem, Kabaret Młodych Panów, Łowcy. B 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.30 Rodzina zastępcza 0.00 Daleko od noszy 0.25 Oblicza Ameryki 1.00 Ekipa na swoim 2.05 Interwencja 2.25 Wydarzenia 3.05 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3.55 Świat według Kiepskich 4.25 Hotel 52 5.35 Tajemnice kniei Tele 5 6.25 Muzyczny top - program rozrywkowy 8.20 Telezakupy 9.20 Muzyczny top - program rozrywkowy 9.50 Rzadki okaz - komedia 12.00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13.05 Byle do mety - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Wypadek - serial 15.05 Tunel śmierci - dramat, Niemcy 2004 17.05 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości - komedia, USA 2006 19.20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Przerwa w podróży - thriller 22.05 Bestia z głębin - thriller 23.55 Z pamiętnika cheerleaderki - film erotyczny 1.35 Nocny patrol Eurosport HD 8.30 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 9.00 Snooker. European Tour, Bułgaria 13.00 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere, Francja Etap 7. 15.00 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja Finał kobiet 16.00 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja Finał kobiet 17.00 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 17.15 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja Finał gry deblowej mężczyzn 18.15 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja Finał gry deblowej mężczyzn 19.00 Żużel. Eurosport Speedway Best Pairs, Toruń, Polska 22.00 Jeździectwo. Magazyn wyścigów konnych 22.15 Jeździectwo. Longines Global Champions Tour, Londyn 23.30 Snooker. European Tour, Bułgaria 0.30 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere, Francja Etap 7. 1.00 Tenis. Pojedynek dnia 1.45 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 2.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Yle TV1 HD 4.00 okno Wiadomości 8.00 Yle News 8.05 Hotel Secret World 9.00 Yle News 9.05 Scottish Highlands 10.00 Yle News 10.05 Truth About Tweaking 11.00 Yle News 11.05 Spadek 11.10 I udał się do Turcji 12.00 Wakacje do lat 70.: Hiiosa, Lawn? 12.30 The Truth About Love 13.00 Projekt dokumentalny: Divine Light 14.35 Uwielbiam reprodukcję ogrodu 15.00 Yle News 15.10 Powtórz moje ostatnie słowa 15.35 Sekret winnicy (7) 16.35 Ślub Księżniczki Madeleine 18.00 Yle News 18.05 Ślub Księżniczki Madeleine 18.45 Przestronna przyroda: Oko Ziemi 19.40 Group Pullman (12) 20.30 Yle News 20.45 Urheiluruutu 21.15 Wounds of the Past (16) 22.50 Kim jesteś? Lionel Richie 23.31 Replay amerykańskich dzieci bezdomnych 0.31 okno Wiadomości Yle TV2 HD 4.00 okno Wiadomości 7.45 Mały Kakkonen 7.47 Kaapo (S) 8.12 Post Little Kakkonen Najnowszy 8.18 Anniina Ballerina (S) 8.47 Babar i Badu's Adventures (S) 9.00 Brak praw 9.01 Opowieści o duchach Mimosy: Historie o horrorach (S) 9.05 Obóz letni (7) 9.20 Late Sheep: Tight Control (S) 9.29 Indigo (S) 9.34 Dino-Dan (7) 10.00 Historie małego niedźwiedzia (S) 10.25 Chwyć Mikkina 11.15 Dance Sports 12.08 Wskazówki dotyczące Reed 12.18 Peltsin Lapland 12.47 Gimnastyka Sun Lahti 14.00 World Cup of Orienteering 16.15 Gimnastyka Sun Lahti 17.15 Najsilniejsza Finlandia 18.15 Ravi bezpośrednie 19.00 Yle News 19.05 Urheiluruutu 19.20 Pogoda Yle News 19.30 Heaven You Come (12) 20.20 Światowe artefakty podróży 20.30 Jopet Show (7) 21.00 Równowaga śmiechu 21.50 Yle News 22.05 The Ghost Writer - Ghost Writer (12) 0.10 Yle Live: Elastic 0.55 okno Wiadomości